Endless Summer
by The 5th ARISU
Summary: One-shot Solace x Hidan. For information on Solace, visit profile.


**Endless Summer**

A/N Some lovely person requested more one-shots of the girls from 'The colour of Summer.' I have to oblige! I mean, they were so nice about it! This is for you, littleXmissXwolfyX !

- The blood and irony of it all -

"WHO WANTS LUUUUUUUUUNCH?" Solace yelled through the large house. No answer. "Hmmm…" Solace turned around and was met face to face with Hidan looming over her. She squeaked and fell back in shock.

"Are you right?"

"… FUCKING NINJAAAAA…" Solace breathed. Hidan pulled her to her feet, and she pushed him out of the kitchen doorway.

"Everyone else is in the lounge room." Hidan yawned.

"Yeah yeah. I suppose they want me to bring them food?"

"Pretty much."

"Well fuck that." Solace scoffed and dished herself some baked potatoes that the cook had so lovingly made for them to eat.

"Well aren't we a fucking whore today." Hidan mused. Solace glared at him icily.

"Shut up and sit down." Solace growled.

"Psh, PMS much? Chill out. I'm just messing with you." Hidan reached for the sausages and solace stabbed his hand with a spoon (yes, a spoon, Solace is just a boss like that).

"Unless you want a potato shoved up your ass I'd keep quiet if I were you." She hissed and she pulled the utensil out of his hand just as the others started filing in.

"I thought you were going to feeeeed us?" Lisa moaned as she slid into her seat.

"Get it yourself young lady." Solace sighed. Lisa pouted and ate lettuce quietly.

"Wow. Okay. Solace, are you fucking pregnant?" Hidan inquired. Solace answered by flicking a knife at his face, which imbedded itself into his cheek. "FUCK YOU!"

"Why would you ask if she's pregnant?" Pein asked wearily.

"BECAUSE SHE'S HAVING VIOLENT BITCHY MOOD SWINGS!" A second knife collided. "SEE!"

"Calm down." Sasori grumbled.

"Hidan, Solace, you have no tact." Itachi sighed.

"Sorry Itachi." Solace yawned. Hidan flipped out.

"SEE? COMPLETELY FUCKED UP!" Frying pan + Hidan's face = Epic Sow-Mo fall.

"Is he dead yet?" Kisame asked tiredly.

"Of course not." Kakuzu grumbled. Konan could be seen face-palming.

"Being immortal must suck, un." Deidara said. Mae nodded wearily.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the library reading Shakespeare." Solace told the bemused assortment of idiots. No one really cared, as they knew that if Solace was anywhere, it would be the library. Grace nudged Hidan's body with her foot (well, it was more like kicked him) and he groaned.

"Damn it, he's still alive…" Grace told them. Solace closed the door and wandered the sun drenched halls of Capulet. Solace was strange, so brightly coloured and free willed. Not afraid to say what's on her mind. No one would ever have first-guessed that she loved books above all-else. She was surprisingly smart and no one would have believed what she really was.

She never acted like an angel.

Today she immersed herself in 'Romeo and Juliet' for the up-tenth time. She saw it fitting. Seeing as though she was living in the house of Capulet. Even if it was a different one.

"Boo."

"OMFG WHY ARE YOU A NINJA!" Solace freaked out at Hidan.

"Good book?"

"Leave."

"Oh fuck up Sol." Hidan smirked.

"I will kill you."

"Good luck with that, fucker."

"I'll set you on fire."

"… Well, fuck."

"Why do you insist on pestering me?" Solace sighed.

"Why are _you _being so bitchy?"

"… I don't have to respond to that." Hidan tugged at her pig-tails and she started squealing and cursing him.

"!"

"ANSWER ME YOU HO!"

"FINE! JUST LET GO!" He relinquished her hair and she smacked him upside the head. "I'll tell you later, I wanna read god dammit!" Hidan reluctantly left. Later that evening, Solace emerged from the library for dinner. Afterwards, she plonked in front of the TV once again and switched the games around to Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Mashing buttons to kill shit is a good stress reliever, ne?

"If you fucking scream again I swear to Jashin." Solace stiffened and paused the game.

"I almost had a heart attack! My goodness, don't do that!" Solace breathed. Hidan picked up a controller and insisted upon playing with her.

"Sure Hidan, whatever you want." Solace sighed. Hidan was having a hard time trying to pick the most badass looking character, while Solace as always picked Pit from Kid Icarus. Hidan had picked Bowser from Mario and was currently getting the stuffing kicked out of him by a 17 year old girl (almost 18, but still).

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU BEATING ME!" Hidan roared as a huge KO! Sign appeared on the screen.

"Well, I have played more than you." Solace yawned. Hidan grumbled something in response.

"So why were you being so fucking bitchy today?" Hidan loomed over Solace, too close for her liking.

"Well… I don't know you just… You're so confusing." Solace pushed him away and continued playing the game.

"Oh that helps a fuck tonne. Great."

"Well, you just… Sometimes you're nice and sweet then other times you act like you hate me." Pit shot arrows of light through Bowser's chest.

"… Okay." Hidan leaned closer and kissed her cheek. Solace freaked out and stared at Hidan. The KO! Sign once again filled the screen.

"… YOU MEANT FOR THAT TO HAPPEN YOU ASS FUCKER!" Solace started hitting Hidan over the head with her controllers, as he had distracted Solace enough to finish her off. Hidan laughed and swore, but even though he would never admit it, he hadn't meant for that to happen at all.

And he really wasn't quite sure what to do next.

- Sweet dreams are made of this -

A/N I get Hungry Jacks for dinner! WOOOOOOOOO!

I really should be doing homework right now… OOPS. I HOPE YOU GUYS KNOW I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ENGLISH WORK.

Remember, if you want a one-shot, character drawing, shout-out, OC or whatever, you have to REVIEW and TELL ME. YOU GUYS NEVER TALK TO ME ANY MORE.

Love always,

**The 5****TH**** ARISU**


End file.
